bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaneil Miyamoto
Miyamoto is a human who has shinigami powers. He is the bestfriend of Shane Black and Girlfriend to Shelby Black. He also develops Hollow powers and become a visored. Kaneil also gradurated from Karakura High School and was a former gang member of the blue dragons one of the biggest gangs in karakura town. Appearance Kaneil is an young man who is tall and thin in appearance. He has Fluffy green hair and piercing reddish-brown eyes. He is usually dressed in a blue leisure suit, with a yellow shirt and lupin III Inspired boots. Kaneil has often has a cigarette between his lips, sometimes despite rain or "no smoking" signs. Personality One of the recurring themes surrounding kaneil is how he views himself and his life. Kaneil attitude of living in a "dream-like" existence is dispalyed by his careless behavior and his nonchalant attitude towards dangerous or outright fatal situations. kaneil is very laid back and lackadaisical, often a source of consternation for his friends, some of his class mates said he was lazy and barely did work and wonder how did he gradruate high school. In general kaneil just takes life as it comes. He also is shown to enjoy sleeping, and that may tie into his mantra of "living a dream" Background Some time in freshman year karakura high school, kaneil join the blue dragons because he would get pick on or did not have any friends, when he join the blue dragons they made him in to somebody. They had his back at all times, nobody would mess with him, and he had a large number of friends. But one day a rival gang came up to kaneil after he was walking home he tried to defend him self but there was to many goons until a mysteryous guy came. It was shane black who came and beat the goons up, and after that day they became best friends. Kaneil grow up in a orphanage after his parents mysteryous death, never knowing his parents or other family members kaneil thought the orphanage was a family he always wanted. Kaneil had lost ties with the blue dragons for unknown reasons some say shelby didnt want him around those type of people, or he cut ties from them to live a better life. Ever since he was a boy he was able to see ghosts and interact with them, he was noted to have been born with an extremely powerful reiatsu for human standards and slamming a hollow with out his powers awakening yet. Equipment Substitute Shinigami Combat Approval Badge: '''Given to Kaneil by Shane before leaving Soul Society for the first time, the pendant he commonly carries on his belt signifies him as a Substitute Shinigami, allowing him to remain active in the Human world. The pendant gives Kaneil the ability to separate his soul from his body. It also alerts him to the presence of hollows in karakura town. Shane informs kaneil that the badge can also be dangerous and thus it has a built in protection making it invisible to normal humans. Shane finds out and tell Kaneil that the true powers of the badge is to observe and restrict the owner. It is at once a surveillance device for Soul Society and a device to absorb, analyze and control the user's reiatsu. It is also a device for communicating with Soul Society, as seen when Kaneil heard Shelbys voice coming from it. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style while in In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, kaneil relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Aside from his initial training with the onmitsukidō, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against the sword masters of Suì-Fēng, Yoruichi Shihōin, Byakuya Kuchiki caliber. While visting the shino academy he learn a couple of zanjutsu techniques '''Shunpo Master: Expert Strategist & Tactician: Enhanced Strength & Durability: Crushing Spiritual Power: Master Hakuda Combatant: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Kidō Expert: